Broken Dreams
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [PART TWO: COMPLETE] Angel: The Series Episode two. After “In The Shadows”. Angelus returns, only to try and take what little innocence Faith has left. Can Buffy stop what she doesn't know is there?


**TITLE:** Broken Dreams  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Drama.  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** Horror.  
**RATING: **R for sexuality and content. I think if there's an "Angel: Chronicles" from this - they'll all be "R" for something.

**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Angel: The Series (AU)  
**CAST:** Various from **Angel: The Series **and **Buffy The Vampire Slayer.**

Ask and you might receive.Angel: The Series (AU)Various from and . 

**Summary: **The man had turned into a monster, he was no longer a champion - no longer a hero. Angelus had returned after Angel all but gave up, not wanting to put up the 'good fight' anymore. Angel had nothing if he didn't have Cordelia. He didn't have love, he didn't have himself, he didn't have hope.

Thus came swiftly the return of a demon from ages past. An old god on a new set of streets. With Sunnydale rebuilt, and the gang back for round two against the evil doers, none except for a particular rogue amongst the salvation, knew of the true horror that lurked in the shadows. Not only was it Angelus…

But her own self and her revulsion for society that kept her hostage...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Angel: The Series **or **Buffy The Vampire Slayer**. I don't own any of the characters written in this story. This one, features the lyrics of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. This will be the last one with lyrics if I continue this series.

**Episode two. **After "**In The** Shadows" ,my "series" debut. If you haven't read that, you might want to then come back to this.

----------

Faith sat for hours in the basement of 1630 Revello Drive, and she felt used. Dirty. It was the first time that sexual activity had left her feeling tainted. She had walked into the house, all but ignoring Willow, and brushing off Alexander Harris, as she ventured down the stairs to the room she had inhabited at Buffy's house. She preferred the basement for the reassuring seclusion, but now - she preferred it for the sanctity it gave her away from her sin. As Faith sat in her bed, changed into black drawstring shorts and a white tank top, the slayer held a cigarette to her trembling lips, as her nerves were shot. Her entire body was shaking - he left her torn.

Hearing the door of the basement open, Faith's attention immediately shot up, her heart skipping a beat lightly as she heard light footsteps oncoming. A familiar face came into view, and Faith just put on a front - not wanting to stir up anything in the mood she was in. Buffy stood at the bottom stair, looking toward Faith with concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, as Faith looked at her skeptically. "Willow and Xander told me you were well, shaken up - when you got back…"

"Ah, you know the usual," Faith covered with a swat of her hand to the air. "I ended up pulling a real tart move, and got stabbed in the side. Nothing to sweat over, B."

"Are you alright? Do you need to be checked out?" Buffy asked, as Faith shook her head.

"Nah. I'm five by five, slayer. You know me, it's not the first time, and sure as hell won't be the last." Her attitude brought an content smile back to Buffy's face, as she nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly. "Sometimes you're too strong for your own good, Faith." Buffy told her, "If you need anything just give me a yell, all right?"

"Yeah no prob, B. I'll keep that in mind."

Buffy walked back upstairs, and clandestinely, Faith glared at her. All of what Angelus had said to her attacked Faith's mind like floodgates being opened. She knew with all of her heart, the darkness angel was right. She _was_ only second best compared to the beautiful blonde who had just left her eyesight. She felt slighted, wondering if she should have even come back to the house she was in. Faith curled up on her bed after putting the cigarette out in an ashtray that rested on the floor, and put her head on the pillow.

"You need to pull it together, chick." Faith told herself quietly. "This isn't worth you getting all bent out of shape over…"

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one  
That I've ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me  
And I walk alone._

Faith fell asleep, but eyes watched from the basement window. As she turned over, the eyes watched her, a smirk coming over the shadow voyeur's face. The peeking tom in question, was none other than Angelus. It would have been considered a bold move for him to be outside of the Slayer's house, but then again -- Angelus was known for his bold moves and lack of common sense actions. He had no reason to be shy, though after all. Nobody knew he was there, and nobody believed Buffy that Angel survived Los Angeles. There was no proof.

Seven days passed, and Faith's attitude hadn't changed. She was still distant, but covering it well enough for nobody to suspect a thing. Faith just figured, nobody gave a damn. Faith walked out of Buffy's house, without saying a word to anyone that afternoon. Not Willow, not Xander, not Dawn or Giles, not even Buffy. She walked from Buffy's house, dressed in tight black leather pants, and a red lacey tank top, her hair down and curled, with a pair of stiletto black heeled boots on her feet, toward the edge of town. Toward where she heard from the underground, Angelus was staying. His old mansion.

The house was silent. It looked like nobody had even stepped foot into the house since it was rebuilt. The brunette slayer walked up the stairs slowly, a dagger in her hand, the heels of her boots clicking quietly against the wooden porch. She gripped the door handle slowly as she made her way to the door, and jiggled it quietly. It was unlocked. She stepped inside, the door creaking slightly as she did, and she cursed it under her breath. The place was all dark, the blinds and drapes drawn, and Faith smirked to herself.

"Looks like _somebody_ forgot to pay the light bill," the slayer joked to herself, the first time in a week's time that she had felt up to making a wisecrack.

As Faith surveyed the house, nothing seemed to stand out to her. She pulled a small red lighter from her pocket, and ignited it, giving herself a little light to look around with. She found a candle sitting in a metal holder near the stairs, and used the lighter to light it, sheathing the dagger at her side. She began walking up the stairs slowly, taking it cautious step-by-step. Making it to the stop of the staircase, Faith was kicked in the face by an unseen attacker, and the brunette slayer took a plummet right back down the stairwell, hitting the hard wood floor below, hard. Sprawled out, face down on the floor, Faith groaned softly, as she felt her head. Her forehead was cut open, and bleeding.

"You aren't welcome here…" a voice drawled, in a dark English accent, which caused Faith to drearily look up. Heels clicked the stairs, as the attacker cloaked in black began approaching. "Why do you come here? Nobody wants you here… _they_ don't want you here…"

"They?" The dazed Slayer mimicked, "Who's they?"

"The stars…"

The figure uncloaked themselves, and Faith's eyes fell upon a creature she had taken to be dead. Someone she had never expected to see in a million years, let alone right before her eyes. The figure placed their foot over Faith's throat, and stepped down, her dark eyes flickering sadistically.

_I walk this street  
On the Boulevard  
of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one _

And I walk alone.

"Drusilla." a male voice boomed forcefully from the top of the staircase, as Faith's attacker looked up, a mild glare across her face. "Let her up…"

"But daddy," Drusilla pouted, stomping her foot gently, much like a child would during a temper tantrum. Angelus rolled his eyes. "She is unwelcome. The stars tell me to kill her, they sing for me, daddy… pretty music…" she trailed off, as Faith grabbed Drusilla's leg, flipping her downward to the floor. In one swift movement, the slayer unsheathed her dagger, holding it to Drusilla's throat as she straddled her.

"Still hearin' things, Dru?" Faith asked, "They have medication for that…" She paused, mocking realization. "Oh, that's right. You have to kind of be _alive _for all that. Here, let me help you my way…" She held the blade to Drusilla's throat, as Angelus began walking down the stairs.

"Now now now, Faith," Angelus said as he made it to the last stair, and grabbed the slayer from behind by the hair. Tugging her back, Faith let out a groan, her face looking up at Angelus by his force. "That's not very nice…"

"Fuck you and nice, asshole…" Faith retaliated, but Angelus yanked her hair, pulling her to her feet. Pain domed over Faith's face, as he glared at her.

"Not, clever." He growled, as he entwined her hair in his fist, slamming her back against the wall near the staircase. "What the hell are you doing in my house, first and foremost? I thought you would have taken the hint at the graveyard, I don't** cater **to sloppy seconds…"

Faith didn't say anything, as Drusilla remained at Angelus' side, quietly coaching the brooding mastermind. She wanted so desperately to see Angelus rip Faith's head off, and feed her to the dogs. Only problem, was there were no dogs. Drusilla was always so, erratic.

"Take her out, daddy…" Drusilla giggled, "Make princess happy…"

"Shut… up… Drusilla." Angelus said, irritated, as he turned his attention back to Faith with a smirk on his face. "Even though the girl is a little cuckoo, it would be fun to see you squirm. I take it you didn't tell your little friends that you were coming by for a friendly visit with daddy darkness?"

"Go fuck yourself," Faith said through gritted teeth, as Angelus just grinned to himself.

"But baby, you already did that for me…"

Faith's eyes diverted to the floor, as that all-too-familiar feeling of filth washed over her. The feeling of being used, and discarded returned, as Angelus slid his hand down her body, and to her inner thigh.

"Didn't you?" He asked, as he glanced offly toward Drusilla. "Dru, darling -- do daddy a favor, and go play upstairs. Daddy has some business to take care of…"

"B-but," Drusilla's lip pouted, "I want to play, daddy…"

"I'll give you your playtime after I'm finished with this one." He said, shooing her up the stairs. "Now run along, _princess_."

Drusilla giggled at Angelus, as she skipped upstairs, clutching Miss Edith to her chest for dear life. She had dropped Miss Edith when she attacked Faith, so she stroked her doll's hair all the way up the stairs, apologizing to the inanimate object as if it were her child. As Angelus massaged Faith's inner thigh, the slayer whimpered softly beneath his touch, closing her eyes.

"Don't start what you can't finish," Faith said - her eyes opening as she glared at him. "You always were a dead fuck anyway, bitch."

"That's not what you were saying the other night," he said with a smirk. "I even have the tape to prove it to you sometime." Faith looked confused, as Angelus just smiled. "Ahh, let's just say I have some connections, and I have a nice, clear video tape of our little romp-around in the graveyard. I must say, just watching it, I get quite the entertainment."

"You sick son of a bitch," Faith muttered, as she shoved Angelus away from her. "You're a sick individual, do you know that?"

Angelus walked over to the black leather armchair in the sitting room, chuckling to himself as he sat down, resting one of his legs over the arm of the chair. He seemed relaxed, comfortable, more so basking in her disgust and dismay than anything.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a…_  
_My shadow's the only one  
That walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the  
Only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone  
Up there will find me  
'Till then, I walk alone_

"Yeah, yeah I know. Isn't it great?" Angelus quipped, as he looked her over. He was shameless. "Have you told Buffy about us? I mean, I'm sure that would break the little bitch's heart to know Princess Do-Right is over her…finally."

"No…"

"You haven't?" Angelus mocked a gasp, "Do I sense a little isolation from you, baby? I feel like you're not being completely honest for a reason." He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Is it because of what I told you?"

"No…"

"No?" Angelus repeated, "Can you say anything but no? Because I recall you screaming emphatically yes! Yes!" His smirk never faded, as Faith looked at the floor, putting her dagger back into her sheath at her side.

"Fine, you want the truth? Yeah, it's because of what you said." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "_It's true…_"

"What? What was that, Faith?" He asked, putting his hand to his ear, "Care to say that again? I **don't** think I heard you, babe…"

"YES, alright! It's because of what you said!" She shouted at him, as Angelus smiled contently to himself.

"Ahhh…" Angelus said slowly, in mock realization. Drawling lazily to taunt the Slayer. "So, do tell me, what _are_ you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Faith said, as Angelus motioned for her to walk over. She did, and Angelus pushed Faith to the floor in front of him, the slayer resting on her knees. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Faithy…" Angelus said, stroking the brunette's hair as he looked at her. "You always got me, baby. If you really want to play dirty, you know daddy darkness is here."

"I'm tired of acting." Faith grumbled, "I'm tired of fucking around."

"Shhh, baby, believe me - I know." He continued to caress her hair, much like a father would their daughter, only Angelus' intentions were far less pure than that of a parent and their brood. "You know that daddy could help you…"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Faith asked, looking up at him, her over all demeanor was skeptical. "You're not a god… you can't do a damned thing…"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Faith." Angelus stated matter-of-factly, as he gripped her hair, pulling her head back to stare into her eyes. His own stare was dark, cold, serious... "That, is where you're **dead wrong**."

_I'm walkin' down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
And know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone. _

Three days past since Faith had all but given up to Angelus. It wasn't in her nature to give up, and it wasn't in her nature to say to hell with it, but all of what Angelus had said to her, and done to her, seemed right. He had apparently known best in the situation that was there before them, but more specifically, the situation Faith was in. In LA he was playing second fiddle to Spike, who was claimed to be the TRUE champion…

That wore on Angelus, and look at where he was now. As dark, sadistic, and evil as ever. Little did she know a woman she had only heard of, never met, had quite the impact on Angelus's GRAND return, as well. A woman who had left Sunnydale, left California, and returned to her old summit of France. Mystic. Angelus had no more contact with Mystic, but then again - he no longer needed the blonde bombshell who raped his inner most fears, and brought forth a monster. A demon. His inner devil.

Faith still isolated herself from Buffy, which was why Buffy called a little meeting of the scoobies at the rebuilt "Magic Box", now ran by Willow and Kennedy. Giles was making trips back and forth from England to Sunnydale to check on his beloved Scooby Gang, which had changed face value over the past few years. No longer was Anya there, no longer was Tara there, no longer was Dawn just an onlooker as much as she was a slayer in training. Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers, amongst chosen of the slayers in training, Kennedy namely, were able to be here for this meeting of _Faith _proportions.

"I don't know what's wrong, she won't even look at me anymore." Dawn said quietly, "I keep thinking it's something I did, but I never did _anything_ to her."

"I think it goes deeper than that." Xander said surely, "I've seen Faith secluded, and I've seen Faith scheming. This, is deeper than all of that."

"What should we do?" Willow asked, "I mean… do we approach her? How? She's well, she's Faith. Nobody approaches her unless it's for a good reason…"

"Will, this is a good reason." Buffy spoke up, "This is important. If she's in trouble, we can help her."

"I suppose so, but do you think we're going to be able to find out?" Dawn questioned, "I don't think this is fixable, Buffy."

"Everything is fixable, Dawn. Especially for us." Buffy stated surely, "We can find out, and help Faith. She's one of us, she deserves the chance to have us help her…"

_I walk alone,  
I walk a-- _

It was a never fail, whatever Buffy said, naturally went. It was just like the last time they all worked together to 'fight the good fight' and make evil their 'bitch', as Dawn put it many times. Only this time, it was in the best interest of their friend, and a fellow slayer, in Faith. Maybe Faith didn't want to be saved, maybe she just wanted to be left alone… maybe she felt like less of a slayer since stabbing herself in a fight? Who knew?

But one thing was for sure, Buffy wouldn't stop until she knew some kind of resolution in this ordeal. She wouldn't stop until Faith told her what was wrong, or killed her. One of the two -- whichever came first.  
Sadly for Buffy, with what she didn't know, the second was a more promising scenario for the rogue slayer. At this particular time, anyway…

It was that night, that the balance of power finally broke. Faith was out in her nightly surveying, where she left 1630 Revello Drive, just to say she left there. Little did anyone know, it was to go to Angelus's secluded mansion. She was having more frequent meetings with him, taking the time to learn from 'daddy darkness' as he called himself. Taking the time, to get to know my madness behind the man in the shadows. The monster in the shadows.  
To know that, would have ripped Buffy's heart out.

It was tonight, that Buffy would remember what hurt tasted like. What betrayal felt like. What heartbreak was, all over again. The same man that took her virginity at seventeen, the same man that screwed her many times in a manner of speaking, was back to rape her emotions. To torture her heart. To make her crazy.

The bad part of the entire situation was, Faith was helping him win a battle that was years in the making. A battle Buffy Anne Summers never assumed she'd have to face again. She thought Angel was dead, killed in the "Great Becoming" in Los Angeles, along with his entire organization of Wolfram & Hart… Gunn… Fred… Wesley… Cordelia… Spike…  
Angel was dead, that was for sure. But Angelus was just awakened, and he was planning on staying for a while.

Buffy followed Faith to find out where she was going. While expecting to take a detour of death, into a graveyard where Faith would normally find her means of relaxation by slaying a vampire or two… she was lead up a long, dark path to a house. The house was equally as dark as the attire Faith had chosen to wear. Black leather pants with a black and red leather corset that laced in the front, and black boots that went shin high on her leather pants. She looked like a dominatrix gone horribly wrong.  
It was enticing to see Faith dressed like that, but for only one man. A man who had a sick fetish with bad girls.  
Angelus…

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard _

of broken dreams

When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one  
And I walk a-

Walking up the steps to the mansion doors, Faith walked in like she owned the place. Her dagger still sheathed at her side, she apparently had no need for it. Buffy had a stake in her hand as she followed, not sure what she was apt to find. Whether she'd like it or not. Faith was open about her conversation, thinking that she was alone with this figure that stood before her. A figure that was shielded by dark from the blonde slayer peering through the crack in the doorway.

"I thought you'd never come." The man said, as he reached out, taking a fist full of Faith's chocolate brown locks, giving a tug. Faith just smiled at him.

"I had to ditch the doh-dohs, if you know what I'm sayin'." Faith said as she pushed her body against this man's frontal figure. "It's getting harder. I think they're catching on that things aren't as they seem, baby."

"Oh, believe me… it ends now…" he stepped closer to Faith, and Buffy had to cover her mouth to hide the gasp of shock that came, when she saw Angel's face, but noticed things weren't right. It wasn't her Angel… "It's going to all end tonight, I promise. No more running around. No more fucking off. Tonight we finish this."

"Good." Faith said with a small, vindictive smile. "I'm tired of playing up to the 'gang'."

It wasn't even moments, until Buffy was feeling her stomach turning. A knot was forming in the pit of her heart, and she felt tears oncoming. She trusted Faith, after her better sense told her NOT to. She gave her a chance, and THIS was how Faith was repaying her! Unfortunately for Buffy, she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. A female voice whispered into her ear, with a sick giggle that was notable to anyone who knew her.

"Shhh… you don't want mummy and daddy to hear you, deary…" It was Drusilla, and she had a bright, beaming smile on her face. "My daddy doesn't like you anymore, so I don't think he'll have a problem with me slicing your pretty little throat…"

Buffy tried to fight against Drusilla's grasp, but she was unable to at that moment. Drusilla dragged Buffy into the house, and the sound of the door slamming shut caught Faith and Angelus off guard. Until Drusilla's giggle filled the silent corridor leading to the sitting room, where the two stood. Faith rolled her eyes as she held her hand on Angelus's belt buckle, pulling his front closer to hers.

"Can we ditch _that_ doh-doh… and find a little quiet place?"

"Sure we can, baby." Angelus said with a smirk, until Drusilla was singing. That, caught his attention, of her words.

"Ding dong, the slayer's gone… oh she's gone like the wind and dancing in the stars… sneak a peak at the delicious treat, spot you caught you here we meet…"

"Dru, baby?" Angelus called out, "What are you singing?"

"Oh, such pretty songs, daddy." Drusilla said with a giggle. "I caught me a slayer, nice and meek, pretty and sweet…"

"…What did you just say?"

Drusilla shoved her captive into the sitting room. Buffy sprawled out onto the floor at Angelus's feet, and Faith looked down at her as if she had saw a ghost. But the look of hurt in Buffy's eyes, the unshed tears that had been held there because of being caught, lingered -- and made Faith smile. Yes, she smiled.

"Well, well, well." Faith said quietly, as she crouched down, the leather of her pants and corset creaking with every motion she made. "What have we here?"

"How could you…" Buffy managed to say, before tears could no longer be withheld in sapphire orbs. "How could you do this to me… to everyone who cared about you…"

"I'm not doing anything to anyone, bitch." Faith said coldly, "I'm doing something for me. You broke my dreams of having a normal life, BITCH! You broke my dreams of fitting in with your friends, BITCH! Angelus does me right, B… what can I say? You know how the man operates in bed… it's enough to make a girl a little… CRAZY, B!"

Faith hauled off, and kicked Buffy in the face, sending her backwards. She hit the floor, back first, and laid there for a minute or two, holding her face. It took her by surprise, until Faith was on top of her, dagger unsheathed, and against Buffy's throat. Buffy was taking shallow breaths, not knowing what Faith was going to do at that time. Desperate times called for desperate measures, after all, and if anyone would instill that logic, Faith would.

My shadow's the only one  
That walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the  
Only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone  
Up there will find me  
'Till then, I walk alone

"Shhh, B…" Faith said quietly, as he face hovered over Buffy's. "Just be quiet, and I won't have to hurt you. You know I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt her…" Drusilla chanted quietly, "Hurt her, mummy, hurt her…"

"Why does she call you that?" Buffy whispered, "does she think you're as deranged as she is?"

"SHUT UP!" Faith screamed at Buffy, holding the blade closer to Buffy's throat. Blood was trickling over the blade, from the sharpness of the metal against Buffy's skin. It was just breaking the skin. For now… "JUST, SHUT the FUCK UP!"

"You'd better listen, darlin'." Angelus said coolly, as he slowly chuckled. "I'm smelling blood, and as delicious as it would be to see you skewed like a pig… I just had the floors redone…"

There was a tense moment, until Angelus walked over to Faith, putting his hands on her shoulders. He massaged her shoulders lightly, and that caused Faith to release some of the pressure on Buffy's throat. Buffy gasped for breath, as she held her breath once the blade began sinking into her skin.

"Baby, give Muffin the opportunity to make this a fair fight. I like fair fights. When you win them anyway, there's more to celebrate…"

"I don't want to." Faith said through gritted teeth, "I want to kill this little bitch now, send a message to her fucking clique that way…"

"Faith…" Angelus's tone was more strict now. "Let, the tramp, go."

Reluctantly, Faith pulled the blade back, and got up from being on top of Buffy. Buffy began creeping toward the door, having lost her stake when Drusilla caught her. She was defenseless, hurt, crying, bleeding, and now -- she was weaponless. For the first time in her life as a slayer, she was completely and utterly helpless…

"Go run home to kiddies now, Buffster." Angelus taunted her, "But do come back. I'll make sure to invite my friends, you invite yours, we'll have a nice little fiesta…"

"You won't get away with this…" Buffy said softly, almost as if she believed it, as she crawled to her feet. "I won't let you…"

"When you start with the comic book relief, Slayer, I know you're desperate. _You won't get away with this!_ evil laughter, Doctor Doom, the typical yada yada woof woof… **I get it**, Buffy. I really do…" Angelus yawned, "Get out, before I unleash my dog on you…"

"Ruff." Drusilla said with a quiet giggle, "Daddy's puppy dog… pretty and pale… evil and sweet…"

Buffy high tailed it, slamming the door in her tear filled wake. She didn't stop on the run straight to 1630 Revello Drive, where she was met with open arms by Xander Harris. He was waiting for Buffy's return, and to find her coming back in such a way -- such a mood -- he knew something was up. He knew something had happened, but didn't know what.

"Talk to me, Buffy…" Xander said quietly, "What's wrong? And what happened to your neck?"

"A…Angel… Faith…" She panted, tears still streaming freely from her eyes. "I found… Faith… with Angel… but it's not Angel… and Drusilla…"

"Oh Jesus," Xander closed his eyes, as he held Buffy to his chest. "Angelus…"

Buffy just nodded her head, as she put her arms around Xander, hugging him. She needed to be held, comforted, but she wished it wasn't Xander who had to do it. She wished it was someone she could say she loved. Someone who would take her in his arms and promise her everything would be all right, and it would…

"Buffy…" Xander said her name softly, causing Buffy to look up. "You need to come inside…"

"Wh…why?"

"Because something's come up…"

Xander led Buffy inside of the house, where Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Giles were seated around the living room. Nobody knew why Buffy was in tears, why she was bleeding no less, but all of that and conversation ended when footsteps were heard from the kitchen to the living room. The door opened, and Buffy nearly fell to the floor. More surprises, only this time -- it was a surprise Buffy would need.  
Something, that would even the score -- and make things seem a little bit more equal in the long haul fight.

"Oh my god…" Buffy choked out, "Spike…"

There stood 'captain peroxide', the man - the vampire, known as Spike. Buffy stepped closer toward him, when all of a sudden, the blonde slayer fell into Spike's arms, collapsing into a spent emotional heap. She fainted upon seeing him. Spike grabbed her, and held her in his arms, looking toward Dawn and Willow in an instant.

"Someone make this woman a bloody tea, would ya! And someone direct me to her bedroom, she needs to lay down…"

"Upstairs, I'll take you up, Spike." Rupert said, "Dawn, Willow, make Buffy a hot tea and bring it up… Xander…come with us."

The gentlemen, with Spike carrying Buffy, brought Buffy to her bedroom, laying her down. Spike made sure she'd be comfortable, while Willow and Dawn were in the kitchen making a pot of tea. Something had to be done! She was suffering from the shock of Angelus, Faith's infidelity, Drusilla being there, and now -- Spike…

--

Faith sat in the mansion, not hiding the fact she was proud of what she did, playing with the blade that still had trickles of Buffy's blood on it. Angelus ran his hands over Faith's hips, smirking to himself, as she picked her finger with the end of the dagger, mixing her blood with Buffy's on the blade. What was she doing!

"I'm proud of you, baby." Angelus said, "I'm going to prove it to you, too."

"I just want to sit here and relish in my success…" Faith said, as she glanced up at Angelus. "I have a feeling Buffy is going to be too emotional to come back. And if that happens, I'm going after her."

"Oh goodie, I love the waging of war. It's so… old times. It's a taste of home."

"I'm going to get her," Faith said, as she ran her tongue along the blade, licking the blood from the silver. "I'm going to get her good… too…"

_Sometimes I wish someone  
Up there will find me  
'Till then, I walk alone_

* * *

**A/N:** I said I may not add more to this series, but here's another one. Last one with lyrics if I continue. -M.S 


End file.
